User talk:Ryenlee
WelcomeHello, Ryenlee, and welcome to Pikipedia, a Wiki with information regarding Pikmin. The administration thanks you for registering, and has provided some useful links to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. We hope you like the place and decide to stay.Pikipedia pages:Help with editingThe Help DeskThe Community PortalFAQPoliciesWikipedia pages:How to edit a pageHelp pagesTutorialHow to write a great articleManual of StylePlease leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- MegaSchmoo (Talk) 19:42, June 23, 2012QuestionCan you please suggest renaming files when you upload them? For example, "File:006.jpg" (assuming you uploaded such file) could be renamed to "File:Rock Pikmin Onion.jpg". --Thenewguy34(Other) 10:58, July 22, 2012 (UTC)nIce job capturing the Rock Pikmin and Their crushing resistence abillity in your video! :D for that i will subcribe to you later ^.^!Animation ok am I the only one who saw and heard the bulbear burb in the new footage. And also look at how the crab responds. Miyamoto said we need motion plus and the crab was responding to the motion plus.Wait, what interview was that from? Can you link it to me?Ymmot392 (talk) 23:09, December 10, 2012 (UTC)It was in the E3 presentation. Bill said with motion plus you can aim strategically.If you play Skyward Sword you will notice the enemies block your attacks which ever way your swords facing. And in the new footage it looked similar to SS when the player first saw the crab UE8 I think the crab will appear as an obstacle. It is clearly fast enough to move and block your way. Something is wrong with your HTML or something I think that whatever device your are using to edit pages on this Wiki do not support HTML, and are getting rid of all of the HTML formatting, like the infobox. Could you please use a better means of editing this Wiki? Have any of you seen this i wanna see it really bad http://electronictheatre.co.uk/wii-u-2/wii-u-video/28990/pikmin-3-footage-revealed "New" footage Nevermind... I tried contacting them about the failed embed code and for them to fix it. They eventually fixed the video on the website, but there is nothing new to be seen. Ymmot392 (talk) 17:40, January 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, where did you get those photos of louie, bloyster and the spider? I want to spoil the game for myself lol :)Mariojoe11 (talk) 20:53, July 12, 2013 (UTC) Copying Japanese names Sorry, I'm new here and I didn't anyway, all I want to do is copy the Japanese text and paste into the main article, and I don't know how to copy. Brown Pikmin (talk) 22:01, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki :) and don't worry I will srt the problem.Ryenlee (talk) 22:03, July 14, 2013 (UTC) Stop adding useless page like Waddlepus or I willhave do talk with a admin to ban youAlexfc (talk) 21:09, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Pictures Hey, I noticed all the pictures you uploaded for Pikmin 3 stuff... Do you have one of the Baldy Long Legs? Also, where did you get them? ~RotomGuy~ 11:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) wtf! i didnt added that olimar was the baby i am a professional Nvortex (talk) 15:04, August 11, 2013 (UTC)